Alternate Beginnings
by Supernaturalgirl4673
Summary: Summary: This story was adopted from HonorSkywalker. Idea was borrowed and adapted from Midnight of Shadows "Earlier then Expected." What if a younger Chibi-Usa was sent back to be looked after from a younger version of her mother, before Usagi became sailor moon? What if Usagi had always remembered being Serenity?


**Chapter 1: Me A Mother?**

Main Characters: Usagi, Chibi-Usa, Matoki & Setsuna (Subject to change later on).

Summary: This story was adopted from HonorSkywalker. Idea was borrowed and adapted from Midnight of Shadows "Earlier then Expected." What if a younger Chibi-Usa was sent back to be looked after from a younger version of her mother, before Usagi became sailor moon? What if Usagi had always remembered being Serenity?

Note: Was adopted from HonorSkywalker. I do have permission to borrow this idea from Midnight of Shadows.

Warning: None that I can think of right now.

Disclaimer: All Sailor Moon characters are owned by whoever created them, all I've done is borrow them for this unofficial fic.

Prologue: Alternate Beginnings

Usagi sat on her window seat, watching the moon with longing. It was just after midnight and the moon and stars shone with an intensity that added an almost ethereal hue to the earth. Relaxing under the unearthly light, she could almost forget all of her troubles.

Her sleep had once again been plagued with the memories of her previous life as Princess Serenity Sunshine Whitemoon, daughter of Queen Serenity Whitemoon of the Whitemoon Kingdom from the Silver millennium.

She'd been on earth in this re-incarnation now for 14 years and although she had met her friends in their new incarnations they had no memories of their previous lives and she also had yet to meet her beloved. It was disheartening.

Choking back a sob she hugged her stuffed bunny tightly and buried her face in its large fluffy head, shuddering with pent up emotion.

She was beginning to think it would have been better if she hadn't remembered who she was at all.

Something touching her shoulder made her jump in fright and she whirled around to see . . .

"Pu!" The now 14 year old cried out and she hugged the Senshi of Pluto, Guardian of the Time Gates.

"Hello Princess,' Pluto said huskily hugging her back, 'I've missed you."

They stayed like that for a while enjoying each other's company until a strange sound caught Usagi's notice. Looking around she saw a young child, a baby girl lying in the rumpled covers of her bed, fretting.

Usagi broke out of the hug and picked her up, instinctively adjusting her so she is resting against her chest.

"Hello little one, what are you doing here?" She asked patting her back soothingly and looking questioningly at Pu.

"I need your help Princess,' she began sitting next to her 'this little lady is Chibi-Usa, she's your future daughter."

"My what?" Usagi exclaims in surprise, being careful not to speak too loudly.

"Your future daughter,' Pluto says detransforming and sitting next to her Princess 'your future self is in danger and asked me to take Chibi-Usa somewhere safe, so she doesn't get hurt. I felt that it would be better for both the little Princess and you that you take care of her."

"For me?"

"I could feel your loneliness,' she admitted 'and this way Chibi-Usa won't have to miss her mother."

Usagi thought this over and concluded that it would be the best. "But how will I look after her and how is my present family going to act to me looking after this little precious jewel?" She asked concerned.

"I can hypnotise them into believing that you had her at a young age and that you had enough of an inheritance from your grandmother that you can pay for the basics for Chibi-Usa. I can also hypnotise Motoki into letting you have a job at the Arcade, so that you can pay for extra things."

"What will I do about school?"

"You can still go; your mother can look after her during the day and when she can't you can put her in a day care centre. The only other's that should know about you having a daughter will be Naru and Ms. Haruna."

"But I don't know anything about looking after a baby,' she spoke in a panic, disturbing the baby.

Setsuna transformed back into her Senshi form and took out a staff with a large Amber gemstone at the tip of it. She moved it in an intricate pattern and chanted in some long almost forgotten language; a moment later she stopped and pointed it at Usagi, a beam of light shot forth from the Amber and to Usagi.

Usagi could feel her body tingle and a crescent moon, her family's insignia appear on her forehead. Unfamiliar memories of the pregnancy and birth of Chibi-Usa appeared followed by the memories of learning how to change nappies and the other numerous things she needed to learn to look after her baby."

"You have this all planned out don't you?' Usagi asked ruefully as the telepathic exchange finished. Gently she swayed back and forth as Chibi-Usa fell asleep in her arms.

"Yes your highness,' Pluto responded with a bow, her formalness causing Usagi to grimace in annoyance.

"Pu,' she whined in exasperation 'do you have to call me that? You know how much I dislike it."

Pluto chuckled. "Yes Princess." With a put upon sigh Usagi comically sank back on her bed when a sudden thought occurred to her.

"Pu, if I've supposedly already brought all of this necessary stuff for Chibi-Usa then where is it?"

The Senshi of Time blushed, 'whoops!" Pulling her staff back out, Pluto closed her eyes in concentration, once more chanting in that ancient language. A purple haze descended on the room, covering everything I the room except for Usagi, Chibi-Usa and Pluto. It grew brighter and brighter until there was a large flash and when the Usagi could see again she saw a few changes in her décor.

An extra set of draws had been placed next to her own. A pale pink, baby blue and white basinet was next to her bed. Next to her dressing table was a baby changing table with nappies, powder and other necessary items piled underneath it. Now piled on the window seat was a collection of stuffed toys. Next to the window seat was a stroller and a baby travel bag.

Usagi placed the now asleep Chibi-Usa in her bassinet and pulled the pink blanket over her. As she sat back on her bed she yawned.

It was late and she really needed to get to sleep if she was going to be looking after her baby girl. And tomorrow was a school day. She climbed back under her bedcovers and looked back up at one of her best friends. "Pu, how can I contact you if I need help?"

Smiling gently, Pluto leaned down and tucked her Princess in then handed her a necklace with a crescent moon pendant. "Just hold the pendant and call for me with your mind."

"Night Pu." She said falling asleep.

"Good night Princess,' she whispered and kissed her forehead 'sweet dreams' then moving over to the bassinet and doing the same to the little princess, before disappearing back into the gates of time.

And as Usagi slept she dreamt of her Senshi.

**Minako Aino getting ready for school and on her way spots a white cat in trouble and helps it out.**

**Rei Hino at her temple praying in front of a fire and helping out her grandpa.**

**Ami Mizuno loving school to become a doctor like her mother.**

**Makoto Kino at home cooking delicious food for lunch at school.**

**Mamoru Chiba is at the arcade that Motoki works at to get some coffee before school starts.**

No pairings are yet confirmed. Please Read & Review.

P.S. Who do you think should be Chibi-Usa's father?


End file.
